BaconCrafter
'BaconCrafter '''is a reappearing pro in ExplodingTNT's videos. Appearance He is naked except for a diaper. He owns the 2nd most handsome mustache apart from Pink Sheep. Personality BaconCrafter is a pro. He enjoys teasing, making fun of, and killing noobs and unexperienced players. However, he is not exactly clever, as he isn't able to read. He often brags a lot and tries to control other pros. He enjoys going into PvP arenas and killing unarmored players theory for fun. He often gets pranked by Pink Sheep and killed by higher entities like Herobrine and John Cena. His plans also go horribly wrong mostly, if not all of the times. Bacon Crafter has also broken the fourth wall multiple times. Official Description ''The toughest bully you’ve ever seen. Rumors are that just looking at his mustache will kill you. Appearances BaconCrafter made many appearances. Add some if you find any! If Everything was Made of Gold He appears in the last scene in the PvP arena. There is multiple pros there, hitting eachother constantly. BaconCrafter is standing nearby, talking to himself about how this is never going to end, because everything is Made of gold, which means infinite Golden Apples. BaconCrafter thinks, and then walks away and jumps into a lava pit. Other pros realize what he did: he killed someone - himself. This causes all the pros to rush into the lava pit to become champions. If Diamonds and Dirt Switched Places BaconCrafter makes an appearance in this video. He is shown in a PvP arena in full diamond armor, killing amorless noobs. Suddenly, diamonds and dirt swap, and he is left in weak dirt armor. The noobs use this to their advantage and kill him. Then, they run off to eat tacos. If Diamonds and Wood Switched Places BaconCrafter makes an appearance in this video. He is shown in a PvP arena wearing full diamond armor, ready to kill an ugly noob. The noob is crying, but BaconCrafter is ready to kill. Suddenly, diamonds and wood swap, and BaconCrafter is left in wooden armor. The noob uses this to his advantage and lit BaconCrafter on fire. Then, he appears in a furnace as fuel, and BaconCrafter breaks the 4th wall by asking how is this possible and why did ExplodingTNT add this in the video. If Boys Took Over Minecraft He appears in the thumbnail, shooting from two guns. He also appears in the village scene, trying to buy carrots. But villagers threw all carrots away because they thought they are not manly enough. When BaconCrafter tells them that he will kill them all, the villager explodes in rage. If You Couldn't Respawn BaconCrafter makes an appearance in the last scene. He is talking to a few other pros. about how they are a team and must do everything together: kill, fight, sleep (same bed) and how they must share food. Suddenly, one spots a pig. After a while of staring, each one pulls out a sword and they start fighting over the one pig, forgetting their team and just fighting to heal themselves and not die. If PvP was Removed BaconCrafter appears in the PvP arena scene amongst many other pros trying to kill each other, but because PvP is removed they can't, as chaos spreads through the arena with pros unable to kill. He also appears in the Hunger Games scene as one of the tributes. If Lava and Water Switched Places BaconCrafter is one of the people that participated in the pool party in the beginning. He gets incinerated along with e other people when the lava and water get switched. If Food was Rare BaconCrafter appears in the first scene. While a random player is crafting, BaconCrafter rushes in, with the intentions of eating the player to regain hunger. The player starts running away, and BaconCrafter chases him around. In 2 minutes, they are hungry, and BaconCrafter soon goes tired and dies of starvation. If Minecraft was DUMB BaconCrafter appears in this video in the comment If underpants was in minecraft. First we see a player beg him to not take his diamond pants off, but BaconCrafter actually does take them off. Luckily, his apron still covers the crotch, and the player is happy. However, BaconCrafter takes the apron off, much to the player's shock. If Swords and Pickaxes Switched Places BaconCrafter appears in this video. First, we see a weird guy covered in Steve-faces walk up to him and ask him if he knows that swords and pickaxes swapped. BaconCrafter doesn't believe and wants to kill the player, and after an argument, BaconCrafter pulls out a sword and starts attacking the player, but it doesn't deal any damage. The player pulls out his pickaxe and kills BaconCrafter, to which all the faces react and complement the face on the hand. If Bedrock and Dirt Switched Places BaconCrafter appears alongside a few pros, bullying the person with a small dirt house. Then, when dirt and bedrock swap, he is shocked when the player they bullied before got a bedrock house and blows up their destructible mansion. If Minecraft was ONLY for 5 Year Olds BaconCrafter appears in the thumbnail for this video, just with a weirdly nooby face. He also appears in the beginning of this video teasing the 5 year old with one of his pro friends. He first hands the child a bow and makes him shoot straight up. He then starts jumping around, joking about how dumb the kid was when the arrow comes down and kills BaconCrafter's friend. He then gets so enraged that he kills the child with a sword. KILLER VILLAGERS?! BaconCrafter appears in the thumbnail for this video, with the same expression of noobyness as in the thumbnail of If Minecraft was ONLY for 5 Year Olds. If Minecraft was ONLY made for Boys Do not confuse this video with "If Boys Took Over Minecraft". This is a 2014 video. BaconCrafter makes multiple appearances here. First in the strip club, tossing gold at the stripper. Then during the "Regular day in Man-Craft" scene, just standing in a random hole. And then in the last scene, joined by multiple other drunk boys as they throw toilets around and then try to impress the girl when she arrives. If You Couldnt Mine Diamonds BaconCrafter appears in one scene. While him and many pros are mining the one diamond, they suddenly achieve what they want, as the diamond breaks. As they stare at it with happiness, Steve rushes in, grabs the diamond, and uses it to create a firework. The pros are angry at first, but soon they want to make another firework again, as all of them start working on mining one other diamond. If Phones were Added to Minecraft BaconCrafter makes a small appearance in this video. He is one of the people that watch Pink Sheep prank call ExplodingTNT. If You Could Make Bedrock Tools BaconCrafter makes multiple appearances, first showing up in the PvP Arena after a noob kills another noob. BaconCrafter puts on a bedrock chestplate, but is stunned by the weight of the armor piece. The noob realized that BaconCrafter is really slow because of the weight, as the noob starts circling around BaconCrafter, annoying him. His next appearance is after a person creates a bedrock sword. BaconCrafter drops an anvil on the person, then slowly walks in the shot and picks up the sword, slowly leaving because of the weight. If a Dirt Dimension was Added BaconCrafter makes an appearance in this video. While the noob and The Dirt Creature are having fun, BaconCrafter emerges from the portal in full diamond armor. The armor causes all noobs to laugh and mock him, which saddens BaconCrafter so much that he kills himself. Why Circles Don't Exist in Minecraft BaconCrafter makes a small appearance in this video. He is amongst the people who get called by Notch to view the circle, and gets killed by its power afterwards. If You Had to Go to School in Minecraft BaconCrafter appears as one of the students in the school. He is the one who gives Notch a golden apple, and as soon as Notch eats it, he goes into a frenzy, killing off everyone in the classroom. If Items had Feelings BaconCrafter appears in the first scene. He can first be seen standing in a field, then he pulls out his iron pickaxe and goes on a mining trip. He wanders the caves, and when he finds obsidian, he starts mining it, but a scream interrupts him. BaconCrafter wonders whose scream was it, but shrugs it off and continues mining, but the scream comes back. BaconCrafter realizes that it was the pickaxe screaming, and so he tosses it on the ground and starts arguing with it. After the pickaxe reveals that items are planning to take over the world, BaconCrafter picks it up and tosses it in the lava, killing it. If Minecraft was CHAOTIC BaconCrafter appears in the skit based on the comment ''If herobrine and notch teamed up to slap peoples butt. ''While Notch and Herobrine are looking for a person to slap, they find BaconCrafter, staring at a sign saying "lol you can't read". After a while, Notch slaps BaconCrafter's butt. BaconCrafter turns around, but instead of being angry he join Notch and Herobrine, asking whose butt will they slap next. If Minecraft was Black And White Bacon Crafter appears in one of the first scenes in the video. He is shown hanging out with Herobrine by a tree when Failboat comes by and starts talking to them. This is another fourth wall break, as BaconCrafter notices that the subtitles that Failboat speaks in are in yellow, and Minecraft has no color. BaconCrafter starts freaking out, but Failboat does not believe him. BaconCrafter then suggests that Failboat speaks and look at his text. He does so, and starts freaking out as well and runs into an I give up hole, labeled as "the I can speak in color so I give up hole". While Herobrine and he are remarking how weird He was, they notice a flower that also is colored, and start the two start panicking as they run away. If a Kill Button was Added We first see BaconCrafter with Notch. While Notch challenged BaconCrafter, the latter kills him with ease. He appears in the following scene as well. We see him stand in front of a bank, ready to use the Kill Button to kill all guards and security, in order to steal the money more easily. He presses it a few times, and then confidently enters te bank. To his confusion, everyone is alive and well. The security explains that BaconCrafter killed all the money, as the camera shows gravestones for all the dead money. If a Lucky Bar was Added to Minecraft BconCrafter appears in one scene. After a person with a full lucky bar plants a tree and bonemeals it just to get a huge stack of trees, BaconCrafter says that he will get a better tree, even though his lucky bar is low. As soon as he bonemeals a sapling, he receives a tiny tree. Now saddened, BaconCrafter wonders why is he always so unlucky, and that he wants something giant. But as soon as he turns around, he spots a Giant zombie, as the Giant proceeds to chase BaconCrafter, with him screaming that he did not mean that. If Pink Sheep Got a Job BaconCrafter doesn't have much appearance in this video, he only appears as 1 of the angry customers waiting for their orders. If You Couldn't Swim in Minecraft BaconCrafter makes a small appearance in this video. He is first seen in the beginning scene, laughing at Notch and his bikini while they are at the pool, which saddens Notch. Then, after Notch turns water toxic, BaconCrafter jumps into it, thinking it's green Kool-aid, and dies because of the toxicity of the water. If There were no Weapons in Minecraft BaconCrafter appears in the intro scene again. While Failboat is thinking about how removing weapons would be horrible, he spots BaconCrafter fighting with someone else. Failboat rushes to them and tries to stop the fight, asking why they are fighting. BaconCrafter responds, saying that the other guy called him fat, and one-shots the player, saying that he is only 500 pounds, and leaves. This causes Failboat to remove weapons, as he walks up to BaconCrafter, inviting him to play games. However, BaconCrafter one-shots Failboat with a fish, saying that it is a good thing he enchanted it. If You Had Unlimited Inventory Space BaconCrafter apears in this video. While a noob that resembles Billy The Builder is excited about holding the record for most cheese, BaconCrafter walks up to him, asking for some cheese. The noob declines, because he hold the record, but BaconCrafter decides to kill the noob instead because he angered him. He hits the noob, and the server crashes because if so many item entities. If You Couldn't Punch in Minecraft BaconCrafter appears in this video. He is seen in one scene along with Failboat. While the two players are preparing to fight, BaconCrafter realizes that because they can't punch, they will have to fight like giraffes. Failboat wonders what that means. The scene then cuts to the vine of two giraffes fighting with their necks with Failboat's and BaconCrafter's face pasted on the heads of giraffes, as the scene ends. If a Space Dimension was added BaconCrafter appears at the last scene, where he shows an arrogant attitude. He says he is tired of people because they all suck, and builds a portal to the Space Dimension, thinking he will find peace and quiet over there. Unfortunately, he lands in the Pink Planet. As if everything being pink wasn't bad enough for BaconCrafter, he discovers a Pink Sheep party, with lots of Pink Sheep saying random things. The scen is too much for BaconCrafter's shock, and he ends thowing himself from the planet's edge and falling in the spacial void. If Expert Mode was added As a PVP expert, BaconCrafter is one of the few people allowed to play Expert mode. Later, BaconCrafter appears in screen playing Expert Mode, looking for food. Notch arrives and warns the pro about all mobs being evil in the gamemode. Without being scared, BaconCrafter finds a pig and approaches it to hunt it. Suddendly, the pig asks BaconCrafter if his inventory is full. After BaconCrafter realizes it is, he throws some items to collect the pig's meat, allowing the pig to collect them and leave. After his items being stolen, BaconCrafter makes a pun, saying he was "pigpocketed". In the next scene, BaconCrafter is playing Expert Mode again, He spawns with 1 max. heart (2 health), and in the middle of a lot of cactus. Meanwhile wondering how to survive it, Notch appears behind and punches him, throwing the pro into a cactus and making him to die. Then Notch leaves flying, revealing everyone can fly in Expert Mode. If a Noob Dimension was added In the last scene of the video, BaconCrafter enters the dimension, with almost full diamond gear (only missing the helmet), to kill all the noobs. The noobs act friendly with BaconCrafter (except for calling him "old man" and for saying his armor looks stupid), making them an easy target. However, as Noobs think Diamond Swords are used to cook food rather than as weapons, that stupid thought makes real in the dimension, and BaconCrafter is unable to kill the noobs with his sword. The, Noobs take his diamonds and throw them into lava, then they give BaconCrafter some deadbushes. After that, BaconCrafter tricks the Noobs by making them to believe he want to become one of them, before revealing he was lying and killing all the noobs with his Enchanted bow. If Minecraft worlds weren't infinite In the first scene, BaconCrafter is staying in Mojang's Office with a friend, laughing at it. Notch tells them to leave, as it is company property, but the players don't leave. Notch tries to convince them by telling them Minecraft is an endless world and they can go anywhere, but BaconCrafter and his friend remain in the place. This annoying attitude consequences Notch to make the world limited. BaconCrafter and his friend initially think they will not notice, but when the change is done, they get trapped in a small terrain portion surrounded by barriers, realizing that was a bad idea and making the title screen to appear. In the next scene, BaconCrafter, Failboat and another player are found in the portion, staring at the only remaining tree of the world, and later fighting for him. Some seconds later, Failboat realizes they can collect the saplings from the leaves and plant more trees to survive, and his partners agree. However, a noob arrives, chops the entire tree, collecting the saplings, and then throws himself into the I Give Up hole as he thinks the lava is orange water, burning himself and the sapling with him. This makes BaconCrafer and his partners to lose their only oportunity to have trees, and to kill themselves by walking into the hole too. Later, BaconCrafter gets tired of the "cage" and digs straight down until finding an exit to the cage. He then uses stone to make a bridge and makes a very long path. However, when he stops to see how much did he move, he finds himself in front of the small land again. Notch then appears and reveals he made the world round, so BaconCrafter traveled aroud the world. The scene ends with Notch punching BaconCrafter and making him to fall off from the bridge, die in the void and respawn in the jail. If You Could Stack UNLIMITED Items If FIDGET SPINNERS Were in Minecraft (Weird Comments 22) In the caption "If fidget spinners were in Minecraft" BaconCrafter appears with three other people, calling for a 2v2 PvP match, saying his teammate is a champ. His opponent says his teammate is a duck who replies with a quack. BaconCrafter's team takes out diamond swords. However his opponents take out fidget spinners. His opponent tells them that they forgot weapons, much to their shock. He continues, "It's 2017, kids. We only do fidget battles." The duck quacks in agreement. They then give BaconCrafter and his teammate a fidget spinner each. Then, they start the battle. Suddenly TNT Blocks drop from the sky, killing everybody except BaconCrafter's opponent who declares he won as his spinner was still spinning. ExplodingTNT then says Fidget spinners should never be added to Minecraft. Why the Ender Dragon Lives in the End BaconCrafter bids 1000 diamonds for the chicken and the silverfish, saying there are so cute. Later he tells the chicken when they were walking away that the chicken needed to teach him how to lay eggs. If You Could Go To The Past in Minecraft BaconCrafter appears in one scene saying Minecraft was boring and decided to go back in time to see the dinosaurs. He looked around but did not see any dinosaurs and he is suddenly scared away. It is then revealed a duck scared him away and it says "what". If ExplodingTNT Took Over Minecraft After ExplodingTNT adds Pizza into Minecraft, BaconCrafter sees a slice of pizza on the ground. Later, he parties with ExplodingTNT lookalikes over pizza until someone kills him for not being an ExplodingTNT lookalike himself. Trivia *BaconCrafter is one of the most reccuring characters in the ExplodingTNT universe. *BaconCrafter also appears in the banner of the ExplodingTNT's channel, saying "Sup" to Steve. **However, in the banner for the EspañolTNT channel, he is saying "Hola" to Steve, which means "Hi" in Spanish. *He weighs 500 pounds. *His design resembles that of the Mustache Man from Blocks to NEVER Build Your House With. It is possible that he IS that man. *He is also known as "Diamond guy" by Notch, as "that ugly moustache man" by a worker, as "Old Man" by a noob, and as "Bacon Muscle Man" by Purple Shep. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Pros Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Bullies Category:Overpowered Characters Category:Villains Category:Males